The Christmas Present
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: Summary: ONESHOT It’s Christmas and Kagome’s decided to go to the feudal era to celebrate it with Inuyasha and the others. Only one problem. Inuyasha is the only one who doesn’t know what Christmas is. What will he give Kagome?


**This is my first one-shot so I hope its ok. Please review and I'll start this thing that I thought up randomly. LOL. Well I'm going to start this since I have nothing better to do.**

**Summary: ONE-SHOT It's Christmas and Kagome's decided to go to the feudal era to celebrate it with Inuyasha and the others. Only one problem. Inuyasha is the only one who doesn't know what is Christmas. What will he give Kagome?

* * *

**

**The Christmas present**

"Mom, I'm going now. I'll see you in a week!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the snow to the well with her large yellow bag full of gifts, food, and cloths. It was Christmas and Kagome wanted to spend it with her friends in the feudal era. She had explained to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede what Christmas was so she didn't have to worry.

She heard her mom yell "Ok, bye Kagome and have a great Christmas!" before she jumped into the well where the purplish blue lights surrounded her as she went to another time. Kagome always thought the lights looked like Christmas lights when she went through the well.

She made it to the other side and climbed out to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Kagome smiled. "Hi guys. Marry Christmas!" Kagome said happily as she stood up.

"Marry Christmas to you too Kagome. Should we head back? It's getting cold." Sango asked as she picked up Kirara. Kagome nodded and they started to walk back.

"Sango are you warm enough?" Miroku asked rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Sango blushed.

"Yes, thank you Miro…PERVERT!" Sango yelled as his hand started to rub her bottom. Sango slapped him hard then kept walking. 'Stupid pervert'. Sango thought angrily. Kagome and Shippo just shook their heads. Then Kagome noticed that she hadn't seen Inuyasha.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku's eyes saddened.

"We think he's with Kikyo right now. We saw her soul collectors earlier and we haven't seen Inuyasha since." Miroku explained. Kagome's eyes saddened and she kept quiet after that. Kagome knew that she loved Inuyasha and sometimes it hurt knowing that he didn't.

Sango and Miroku felt sorry for Kagome. In her time, this day was a happy day that you spend with your friends, family, and your loves but for Kagome, it was turning into a bad day. 'Inuyasha you baka! You hurt Kagome's feelings again' Shippo thought angrily. Sango walked slower so she was beside Kagome.

"Are you ok Kagome? Do you want me to hit Inuyasha with my boomerang? (Sorry I forgot how to spell it)" Sango asked her making Kagome smile a little.

"No it's ok Sango. Let's just have a happy and fun day and forget about it." Kagome explained giving her best friend a smile. Sango nodded and they continued to walk. Kaede was standing out side waiting and smiled when she saw Kagome.

"Welcome back child, did ye have a good time with ye family?" Kaede asked as they walked inside.

"Yes, we opened up presents, had some warm hot coco, and my gramps told us old stories." Kagome explained as she grabbed her bag. "I brought presents for you guys." Kagome said as she pulled out 5 packages. "This one is for Sango" Kagome said and handed the gift to Sango. She opened it to find some bath supplies, polish for her boomerang, and some cat food for Kirara.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango said giving her friend a hug. Kagome handed out the rest of the gifts. For Miroku she gave him a soda, women's bathing suit magazine, and a book about monks. Shippo got some toys, and pocky. Kaede got a book on herbs and demons. Kagome would've given Inuyasha his present but he wasn't there.

They rest of them gave there presents to Kagome. Sango gave her a new bow that was very nice, Miroku gave her some charms and told her how to use them, Shippo gave her a necklace with a little fox on it, and Kaede gave her some Kimono's.

"Thanks everyone!" Kagome said and hugged them all. They started talking after that.

The door opened and there stood Inuyasha with a large red handprint on his face. Kagome, forgetting he was just with Kikyo, rushed over to check on him. "Inuyasha are you ok? What happened?" Kagome asked as she ran her hand softly over his cheek. He winced a little but put on his tough guy act.

"It's nothing so stop worrying wench." Inuyasha lied and sat down by the wall. Kagome's eyes saddened but acted like she didn't care. Kagome handed him his gift and looked at it like it was a demon.

"What hellis this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he growled at it. Kagome shook her head.

"It's a present Inuyasha, you open it and get something from it." Kagome explained. He did what he told her and opened it to find a necklace and opened it to see a picture of her on one side and his one the other. (Think of the locket Kagome gave him in the second movie.) "Are you going to put it on?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at it before giving it back to her.

"I don't need it." Inuyasha said rudely to her. Kagome's eyes started to water before she turned angry.

"Well marry Christmas to you to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked out of the hut. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo glared at him which confused the hanyou.

"What? Stop staring at me dammit!" Inuyasha yelled but they still glared.

"How could you do that Inuyasha?" Sango asked and Miroku hit him on the head with his staff. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his head.

"What! I didn't want to wear a girly necklace! I don't even know why she gave it to me!" Inuyasha shot at them.

"It's for a holiday called Christmas. Kagome came here to spend the holiday with us instead of her own family. It's a day for happiness and joy but you just ruined that for her by seeing Kikyo and turning away her gift. Good job Inuyasha." Sango explained to him.

Inuyasha's ears dropped at knowing that he really hurt Kagome. He felt bad about what he did. Inuyasha knew a way to make it up to her and ran out. He would call this his present to her even if he still didn't understand this weird holiday. He found her sitting under the god tree crying. His heart sank as he watched her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. She lifted her head to look at him with sad eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Christmas. I really did like the necklace but I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed to put it on in front of Miroku and the others. I've never been given anything so I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry." Inuyasha explained as he sat next to her.

Kagome listened but didn't say anything for a while. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for over reacting." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha nodded.

"I came here to give you your gift as well." Inuyasha explained then kissed her on the lips. She gasped and he took advantage of that and entered her mouth with his tongue. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. After a minute of kissing they pulled away for air. "Kagome, I love you". Inuyasha said as he put his forehead on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You love me? But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked happy that he loved her.

"I went to go see Kikyo today to tell her that I want to be with you. The red mark you found on my cheek is from when she slapped me and called me a worthless hanyou. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by going but I had to." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you to Inuyasha and I forgive you. Marry Christmas Inuyasha." Kagome said and put the locket around his neck.

"Marry Christmas, my Kagome."

* * *

**Aww, what a cute couple. I hope you all liked this. This is my first one-shot so I'm not an expert. I don't know why I posted this now. Christmas is 3 months away but oh well. I was bored. Well please read my other stories and I'll see you all later! Please review.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


End file.
